Italian Cuisines
NEAPOLITAN POTATO SALAD Courtesy: Ms. Tarla Dalal The Neapolitan style of cooking is characterised by the famous piazzaiola sauce. It consists of peeled, chopped and deseeded tomatoes, garlic, basil or marjoram and olive oil. It is served with pasta, grilled dishes and pizzas. Cooked potatoes with deseeded tomatoes, the Neapolitan way are a favourite Italian salad. This salad is like the one served in Naples which goes well as an accompaniment to a burger and is delicious just by itself. Chill this salad thoroughly before serving! Cooking Time : 15 mins. Preparation Time : 10 mins. Serves 4. Ingredients 3 to 4 medium potatoes 2 to 3 medium tomatoes 2 spring onions, sliced 1/2 cup grated mozzarella cheese or cooking cheese 4 to 6 stuffed green olives, sliced 1 tablespoon olive oil or oil 1 large clove garlic, chopped 6 to 8 basil leaves, chopped salt and pepper to taste Method 1. Boil the potatoes. Cut them into small cubes and chill thoroughly. 2. Slice each tomato into 2 portions vertically. Remove the seeds and pulp and discard it. 3. Cut the deseeded tomatoes into thin slices. 4. Combine all the ingredients in a large bowl and mix well. 5. Chill for at least an hour before serving so that the flavours blend well. 6. Serve chilled. SPAGHETTI WITH EGGPLANT PARMIGIANNA This famous pasta dish comes from Parma in Italy. Spaghetti tossed in a chilli cream sauce topped with cheese filled eggplants and the famous Italian tomato sauce. It makes a harmonious blend of flavours. When selecting eggplants, look for those that are heavy for their size, and have a smooth, shiny and deep purple skin. Toss the spaghetti in the chilli cream sauce just before serving, as it doesn't taste as good when it is reheated. Warm the dish in an oven if the eggplant slices have turned cold. Enjoy it hot and, of course, freshly prepared. Cooking time : 30 mins. Preparation time : 15 mins. Serves 4. For the chilli cream spaghetti 3 cups cooked spaghetti 2 cloves garlic, sliced 1 tablespoon chilli flakes 1/2 cup milk 2 tablespoons cream 1 tomato, deseeded and chopped 1 teaspoon butter 1 teaspoon olive oil or oil salt to taste For the eggplant parmagiana 250 grams eggplant (baingan) 4 cheese slices 1 cup dried bread crumbs 1/2 teaspoon mixed dried herbs 1/2 teaspoon salt 1/4 cup plain flour (maida) oil for deep frying Other ingredients 1/2 recipe tomato cream sauce For the eggplant parmagiana 1. Slice the eggplant into 16 slices of 4 mm. thickness. Keep aside. 2. Combine the breadcrumbs, mixed herbs and salt in a dry plate and mix well. 3. Mix the flour with enough water in a bowl to make a paste of coating consistency. 4. Cut each slice of cheese to fit into the eggplant slice. 5. Place each portion of the cheese slice and 1 teaspoon of tomato cream sauce in between two eggplant slices. 6. Dip each eggplant cheese sandwich into the flour paste and then coat with the bread crumb mixture. 7. Press the bread crumbs firmly onto the eggplant slices. 8. Deep fry in hot oil till golden brown. Drain on absorbent paper and keep aside. For the chilli cream spaghetti 1. Heat the butter and olive oil in a pan and saut� the garlic and chilli flakes in it for a few seconds. 2. Add the milk and cream and bring to a boil. 3. Add the spaghetti and salt and toss lightly. 4. Add the tomato and mix well. Keep aside. How to proceed 1. Place the chilli cream spaghetti on a large serving plate and top with the eggplant parmagianna. 2. Heat the tomato cream sauce and pour on top. 3. Serve hot. Contributed by: * Indiancuisineandculture Y-Group Category:Indiancuisineandculture